Second Thoughts
by Dandie Lyon
Summary: Luna is with Harry. But she starts finding herself falling more and more in love with someone else. Although her and Harry are happy, she can't stop the feeling she gets whenever he is around. The italic stuff is what she writes in her diary.
1. Chapter One Dreams

Chapter One - Dreams

Harry and Luna sat in the great hall together. Eating dinner in silence. Luna finished eating quickly, then left without saying anything to anyone. She made her way up to the common room. She went to her dorm and pulled out her diary. She needed to vent.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today i stayed after class. Needed help with my homework. Or, at least, that's what i told people. Really I just wanted to talk to _him_. I don't kno what it is but whenever _he_ is near me I get butterflies in my stomach and it gets hard to breath. Like it use to do when I was with Harry...I couldn't love _him_, of all people, could i? _

_I gotta go. Lots of homework. _

She closed her diary. She couldn't love _him_, of all people. She had been telling herself this for a long time. She loved Harry. He was who she wanted. Or, he was, at one point. She opened her bag and started her homework. 

Luna slowly fell asleep that night. 

_Luna's dream._

_I ran down the hallway towards Harry. He waved and came closer. _

_"Hi." he said. _

_I ran past him, seeing the man I loved. He suddenly disapeared. I looked around. Harry started walking towards me. I ran again towards _him_. He went into an old class room. I opened the door and saw him sitting on a desk. He waved me over. I slowly walked up to him and kissed his lips softly. I heard something that sounded like a squeal. Quickly turning around, I saw Harry. I had hurt him. _

Luna suddenly woke up. It was just a dream. She didn't really hurt Harry. She couldn't have she was in her bed. Her quills and parchment were scattered all over her bed. It was three in the morning. He wouldn't even be up.

' See I couldn't have hurt Harry at all. He won't even be up' She thought. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and fell into a restless sleep. 

Classes went by fast the next day. Luna needed to talk to Harry, but how would see put it? No, she would wait. That would be best. She went to dinner and sat by Harry. She looked over to the other side of the hall and saw _him_ looking at her. She blushed. 

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi." She replied.

They finished eating. Draco walked by and accidently brushed his hand on Luna's back. She turned aroud and saw him. He was standing behind her, talking to Professor Sprout. Luna blushed, grabbed her bag, and left the great hall quickly. 

"Miss Lovegood. No running in the halls," Snape said. 

He left the great hall at the same time.

"Sorry Sir." She said, not turning around. 

Draco accidently touched her shoulder. Luna blushed, turning around to see his face. He let go of her shoulder, looking into her eyes. She felt herself blush again. She turned around and started to walk away. 

She walked into the common room. She was tired. She went to her dorm and pulled out her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't keep living like this. When I see _him_ in the hallway or in his class i can't help but blush when he looks at me. I can't keep telling Harry I love him when I don't. I'm so confused. _

She closed her diary and lay down, deep in thought, and eventually fell asleep.

_Luna's dream_

_The dorm door opened. It was _him_. He waved Luna over to a bed and kissed her. Harry walked in and saw. He cried and ran out of the room._

When Luna woke up that morning she felt really guilty. It was just a dream, but still, it felt real. She checked the time. It was 9:00 AM on Saturday morning. She got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. No one was there, they were all probably eating. She went to the great hall for breakfast, not paying attention to where she was walking. She walked into someone and fell. 

"I'm sorry," She said looking at who she walked into...it was Snape. He glared. 

"10 points from Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood," He said. She nodded. .

Luna stood up and turned the other way. She heard footsteps behind her. Turning around slowly, she noticed Snape walking slowly behind her. She was so embarassed. She sighed, turned around, and kept walking. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around again. It was Harry. 

" Good morning," He said. She smiled. It was hard. 

She saw Snape walking. He looked at her when he passed them.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Luna nodded, looking at the ground. She needed to do it now. 

"We need to talk," She said. Harry looked scared. "I think we should see other people," She said. 

Harry looked down. Tears in his eyes. " Why?" He asked. 

"I-I'm confused about what i want," She said. 

Harry nodded, tears running down his face. Luna turned and ran toward the common room. She ran into Snape.

"What did I tell you about running in the halls, Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked angrily. 

"S-sorry sir," She said. tears finally pouring out. 

"10 points from Ravenclaw," he said. 

She sighed. "Okay," She said. She was trying her best not to cry. 

Snape let her off easy. She was sitting in the corner of the common room. She went up to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,  
I broke up with Harry. I feel terrible about it. Now all i have to do is tell him._

She closed it and decided to go get lunch. She brought her diary. While she was walking she walked into Draco. He rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry," She said.

She picked up her books and left. Draco bent down and picked up a book she dropped. It was opened to a page that said: _Dear Diary, I think i love Draco. I need to do something. ANYTHING to make me forget. _Draco followed her into the great hall. 

"Luna. You dropped this," He said. "Thank you ," Luna said looking at the book. _** 'OH SHIT!' **_She thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

Chapter 2 – Confrontations

Luna decided not to go get lunch. Draco would be in the great hall and she needed to avoid him right now. She went out to the lake and found a tree to sit under. She didn't write in her diary for once. She pulled out a book and started to read.

A little while later Luna felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hermione standing behind her.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"Can I sit?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded.

"Look I'm not trying to be annoying, but why did you break-up with Harry?" She asked. Luna started to cry softly.

"Because…" She replied.

Then she saw Draco walking towards them. 'Shit' she thought.

"Sorry I have to go," Luna said.

She picked up her stuff and left. Hermione sat there confused. Luna walked away from the area. She heard footsteps behind her, but knew better then to turn around.

She walked around the lake and started to walk toward the castle when she noticed that the footsteps still hadn't stopped. She decided to turn around. It was Draco standing behind her. She looked at him then turned around and started walking towards the castle.

Draco grabbed her wrist. She turned around again.

"What do you want? You read the diary. Did you come to mock me?!" Luna asked tears welling in her eyes.

"I didn't come to mock you. " He said.

"Well…what do you want?" Luna asked.

"How long have you liked me?" Draco asked

"I don't know…"

Draco nodded. Luna got her arm free and looked away.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I don't know…I was just curious."

Luna sighed and started to walk away. Draco ran up to her and started walking with her. Luna stopped.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Aren't you with Potter?" Draco asked.

Luna shook her head the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Does he know?" Draco asked

Luna shook her head again. Draco looked at her. Then he did something even more out of character…he hugged her. Luna tensed for a second then hugged him back. Harry had been spying in the bushes. The tears were rolling down his face. Luna heard him move. Then she saw him run away. Just like in her dreams…she hurt him.

Luna let go of Draco and ran after Harry.

"WAIT!!" She screamed.

He kept running. She chased him into the castle. He ran into an empty classroom. She followed him.

"Harry, that wasn't what it looked like," She said.

"Oh really?" He asked anger in his voice.

Luna nodded.

"What was it then? Huh?" Harry was trying not to yell.

"Harry, calm down," Luna said.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU BREAK UP WITH ME AND THEN A FEW HOURS LATER I SEE YOU WITH MALFOY!! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Harry Screamed.

Luna started to cry. Harry walked up to her.

He looked her right in the eye and said: "You're a little slut and I'm glad I see it now. To think I had flowers for you and everything."

He threw the flowers at her then stormed off. Luna fell to her knees. She started to cry harder. She tried to stand up but her legs were too weak.

Draco was still standing where Luna left him. Harry ran up to him.

"Your slut a waits," Harry said beckoning Draco towards the castle.

Draco ran past Harry towards the castle.

Luna stared at the flowers. They looked broken. She cried harder. She HAD hurt Harry and now she had to deal with the consequences, Draco ran into the room and held Luna in his arms. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me," Luna replied.

"I have to confess something…" Draco said.

Luna looked at him.

"I love you too." Draco said.

He bent down and kissed her lips softly.

"I always have," He said.

_**Alright so there's chapter two - I hope you like it. Thank-you to x fuji x for betaing my wonderful story (She made me say that XD)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Perfection

**Yay Chapter 3 is FINALLY done 3. Thank you Fuji for Checking my story ^_^ Anyway here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Perfection…

Luna stood with her head resting on Draco's chest. Draco had his arms wrapped around her. Everything felt perfect. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Yep definitely perfect. Then a thought came to her that shattered her perfect moment. She thought about the look on Harry's face. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking concerned.

"I...Umm...I have to go," She said. He nodded. He expected her to leave. She kissed his cheek then left swiftly without looking back.

She walked to her common room and thought about everything that happened that day. She saw Harry's face in her mind again. She pulled out her dairy and wrote everything that had happened that day. She checked the time. It was dinner time.

Luna walked into the great hall for dinner. She sat at the table and looked around. Draco was staring at her. She smiled at him and he got up and walked over to her.

"Meet me outside in an hour, kay?" He said.

She nodded and checked her watch. She had to be outside for 7:00. Draco smirked then walked away. Luna got up and went back to her common room. She needed to get ready. She ran up to her room and grabbed her brush. She quickly ran it through her hair and then put her hair up into a ponytail. She looked into a mirror.

'_Good enough' _she thought.She checked her watch. Half an hour left. She pulled out a book and started to read. After about twenty minutes she decided to make her way outside. She was nervous.

She stepped outside and saw Draco standing by the lake. "Hi," She said smiling.

He turned towards her. "Hi."

Draco held his arms out for Luna to come and hug him. She hesitated, then ran up to him and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head. He let go of her and she let go of him. He sat down on the grass. She sat beside him and he pulled her onto his lap. She looked at him and he smiled.

They sat in silence for awhile just listening to their breathing. Everything felt perfect. Luna took a deep breath in.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Things feel to perfect. It's unnerving." Luna smiled softly at him. "It feels like something will ruin all this." She said gesturing at Draco.

"I love you. It doesn't matter if tonight isn't perfect," He said, playing with her hair.

She smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you too."

Draco smiled. Luna felt happier than she ever had. She felt she had everything she ever wanted and more. The world was holding her in his arms and all was well. Being with Draco felt natural and effortless. She smiled to herself. Now if only she could make things right with Harry….no, that could wait. Right now everything felt perfect…why ruin it?

Luna sighed and looked at the stars that started to appear. She checked her watch; it was already 8:00. They should probably start going to their dorms soon. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked concern filling his voice.

Luna smiled. "Nope, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about how this perfect moment will have to end."

Draco sighed. "There will be more perfect nights. I promise."

Luna smiled and nodded. She knew that there would be more. Draco tilted Luna's head back and kissed her lightly. A blush slowly spread across her cheeks.

"I love you," She said quietly.

"I love you too," He replied kissing her again.

Luna never wanted the night to end. She checked her watch; it was 9:00. 'Has it really been an hour?' She thought.

"We should probably get going," Draco said. Luna nodded and stood up.

Draco stood up and held her hand. "I'll walk you to your dorm," he said smiling. She nodded.

When they got to her dorm Draco kissed her head lightly and said goodnight. She smiled and kissed his cheek. That had been the most perfect night ever. She was sad to see it end.

Luna walked up to her room and pulled out her diary to write about the events of that night. She smiled to herself as she wrote. She lay her head down on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

Harry had been watching Luna and Draco the whole night. He had gotten word of where they would be. All his anger had evaporated when he saw how happy she was with Draco.

The next morning, Harry stopped Draco outside the great hall.

"Draco, can I, umm, talk to you for a second?" He asked. Draco nodded.

"What is it Potter?" He asked.

"Look, I want you to promise me something, okay? Can you do that?" Harry asked.

"Depends" Draco replied.

"Luna is obviously happier with you. I want you to promise me that you will NEVER hurt her."

Draco nodded. "I promise. I gave her my heart and she gave me hers. I will never break it."

"Thank you." Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Truce?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Will you promise me something?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Make up with Luna okay? She still wants to be your friend."

"I promise," Harry said. They shook on it, then proceeded to go to breakfast. Things were finally right.

After breakfast Luna decided to sit outside by the lake. She had plans with Draco later on that day. Harry walked up to her.

"Luna?" He said. She looked at him. "Look I am truly sorry for what I said and did. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course I can!" She said. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Can you forgive me?" She asked.

Harry relaxed a little. "Of course," He said, softly wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt whole. Closure was really what he needed and he got it. But the perfection could never last and he knew that.

Later that day he was walking around the lake when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ginny. She had tears falling down her face. Harry asked her what was wrong and she explained that her and her boyfriend had broken up. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and realized at that moment that he loved Ginny. She looked into his eyes and stretched up on to her toes to kiss him lightly.

"What?" He asked.

"I have always liked you, Harry," She said.

"Be mine forever?" He asked.

"Forever and a day," She said smiling.

Luna had seen this and began to feel jealous. She didn't know why. It was weird. Wasn't she over Harry? Shouldn't she be happy to see him move on? She couldn't understand the way she felt. She went to write in her diary. Maybe she made a mistake. No, that kind of thinking would be bad. Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes. Why did this hurt her so much? She checked her watch and realized she was late for her plans with Draco. She ran to the lake to where he waited. The tears were gone from her eyes. He held his arms out waiting and she ran and hugged him. 'Perfection' she thought.


End file.
